whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Crush Moments
This is weird...I just...I HAD TO XD Add awesome, weird, and awkward moments with your crush! Madi So my crush like me back BTW *This one happened TODAY. I was in a small field with my friends and some other kids a little younger than us and we were gonna play football and the 2 captains were yelling to get on the fence so I ran over to the fence and stood fairly far from everyone else on the fence for no reason in particular. And then he comes over and instead of standing in the gap or something, he stands reeeaaaaally close to me on with his hand back on the fence. *I went to his house and I said that his closet was really small and he pointed out that there was a space behind the clothes and we sat there for like half an hour XD *I was outside behind school with my friends and he climbed on theses few stairs with 2 rails on the side that has like NO safe because of the rail and started doing sort of push ups on the rail and I feel like he was trying to impress me. *I had to go back to a classroom when lunch was ending and this really mean kid I know was down there at the door (IDK why) and when we went in, we did what we had to and then when we were about to leave but the kid outside was pushing the door closed on purpose. So then he stood really far back and said, "I got this," and ran to the door to bust it open. (The other kid ended up opening the door right when he got there, slamming it in his face, and then opening it) *The day was about to end and there were only a few people in the classroom and I laughed at something, and then, the kid from the last story said, "Look, it's the witch!" and I was confused. He said I laughed like a witch and then I said that was his normal laugh and he was there, and he was really mad and was sorta like, "Let me at 'im," *He was at my house and he told me a corny joke and then said, "Corny laugh" and did a corny laugh. *My friends were playing football but they were like, "If you are in this class you can play." To make it more unfair, they DID let some others play! But he got me a spot on his team :) *Some people (including us) were playing off the wall (y'know, you throw a tennis ball at a brick wall with a group of people) and he kept getting the ball and he tossed it to me a few times. *He asked me to da movies *We have to do ballroom dancing and you can optionally do it in a chorus performance (I'm in the chorus, he isn't) and request a partner. I was afraid someone would request me and I told him and then he asked if you had to be in chorus. I told him I didn't know and he says he might join for the second half of the year cuz that's when we do it :D *Once we ended up next to each other at an assembly and we were talking and then there was a silent moment and he smiled and laughed a little. *'The day he asked me out' So I got my crush on him last September (2012). And I got really lucky. In early November, the 3rd I believe, we were let out of school and I was walking away from it. Suddenly, his best friend, who is my friend, ran up to me. I was really confused cuz we don't talk much...at all. And then he said, "____ wants to know of you'll go out with him." *On the last day of school last year we were playing truth or dare at lunch and they couldn't ask me or him to ask anyone out but someone asked him, and he yelled, "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" *We were sitting at lunch and it went a boy we know (Let's call him Ronnie), him, and then me. Ronnie said something and then I added onto it. He yelled at me, "GO AWAY!" and then he turned to Ronnie and asked, "WHO are you talking to?" Ronnie got scared and looked at the boy across from him eating carrots and said, "His carrot!" *There's this kid I would never date (let's call him Brian, and you can see him at Who You Ship People With 2: Real Life Version) but I'm 99% sure he likes me. So one day I was in the back of the school (a bunch of people were there, including Brian and my crush) and he snuck up like 1 inch behind me and said hi. So I told my crush cuz I thought it was creepy and he threatened him XD *My friend and I are in a "Poke War" and we were in a big room for a meeting and we had free time and my friend poked me. Then my crush started threatening and chasing my other friend. *After school he and the friend above were fighting (half playfully) and I was with them and my friend said, "How 'bout I hit your GIRLFRIEND?" to which he replied, "How about I hurt you and kill you in your sleep?" Category:Love Category:Romance Category:Shippers Category:Love Love Love Category:Love Love Love! Category:Pairings Category:Us! Category:YOU Category:Dates Category:Never Gonna Date Category:Cute Category:Cool Category:Super Cool! Category:SUPER CUTE! Category:Super Cool Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:Amazing Category:SO CUTE YOU JUST WANNA SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF THEM! Category:SO AMAZING YOU'LL DIE! Category:So AWESOME Category:The coolest! Category:Madi Category:Madi Ships Category:Crushes Category:Awwwww! Category:Awwwww!!